


My Precious Hylian

by Dangwoo



Series: The Precious Hylian [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bestiality, Breastfeeding, Eggpreg, Eggs, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, I'm really sorry about this, Knotting, Link gets stolen for a little while, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, poor Linky has to fit two huge sharky diccs inside of him, sharks have two diccs, technically double penetration???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangwoo/pseuds/Dangwoo
Summary: I'VE BEEN PLAYING BREATH OF THE WILD AND I IMMEDIATELY FELL FOR PRINCE SIDONSO HERE'S PREGGERS LINKYWELL EGG PREGGERS BUT STILLI'M TOO OBSESSEDESPECIALLY WHEN HE WEARS THE TRADITIONAL GERUDO WEAR





	1. Currently

**Author's Note:**

> Also I have no clue how Zoran pregnancy works, so I pretty much made up whatever fluff I could. Also, this is just a prologue, so I don't know if I'll continue it. Let me know if you guys like it!

Prince Sidon rumbled happily as he showed off his fins, the bright blues and yellows glowing in the dimly lit pool. The Alpha Zora loved displaying his colors almost as much as his mate did. Almost. However, he loved pampering his Omega to the fullest of his abilities; the Prince’s little show for his significant other earned soft giggles and little claps of the Omega’s delicate fingers, even getting an overly dramatic swoon as he rustled his fins as a display of dominance and pride for the small Hylian.

    Although Link himself was not a Zora, his dynamic somehow made them fit together perfectly, like Link and the traditional Gerudo wear; at least in Sidon’s opinion. Nothing showed off the Hylian’s Omegan curves quite like the desert garb did, clinging to the most scrumptious of places.

    Link was by no means fat, absolutely not, but he had gained weight since defeating Calamity Ganon. This weight was a good thing, however, since Sidon always thought the Omega was a tad bit too skinny. Link’s wiry frame, though somehow extremely muscular for an Omega, was no longer that way. His skin had filled out nicely, no longer taut. The Hylians’ thighs were soft and round, his chest and nipples perky, his abs no longer chiseled into his abdomen. The Omega’s stomach was squishy, his love handles a nice addition to his now voluptuous ass. His mate’s belly was his favorite part for entirely other reasons than the fatty smoothness he loved touching.

Link’s belly was, to say the least, full of eggs, courtesy of Sidon. Although the eggs were still tiny and growing, the bubbly lumps lining the bottom of the Omega’s womb left little indents and pockets of air in his stretched out skin. Sidon growled possessively as Link stood from the rocks edging the warm pool, making his way over to his mate with a seductive saunter to his hips; at least as seductively as he could, what with his pregnancy making his ankles swollen and his back ache. He may have only been two months along, but Sidon’s inner Alpha crooned at the sight of his Omega, full with his clutch.  

Sidon helped the Hylian into the deeper part of the pool, gingerly clasping his biceps as he descended lower and lower into the warm water. Link giggled and hugged his mate tightly, as tightly as he could, his arms wrapping around the Prince's neck as the Omega's thighs squeezed the life out of his waist. The Zora treaded the deep water as Link scented him, the little blonde rubbing his face all over his mate's neck and lapping at his gills. The Omega purred as he continued, Sidon crooning softly as Link started to drift asleep in his arms. He stared at the bond mark on the Hylian's neck, the large lacerations still scarred and bruised. He remembered their mating during his rut, a glorious time in their courting, but still regretful of the pain inflicted on the small boy. The indents covered the entire back of his neck and a small portion of his upper back, having been completely lost to his instincts as he pounded his members into the Omega.

Thankfully, Link's dynamic allowed him to stretch to accommodate the Zora's impressive manhoods, even going so far as to shelter the eggs that forced their way into his womb. Sidon knew that not all of the eggs would catch inside of his mate, but a good portion would. Zoran pregnancy typically resulted in four to ten poles, each wiggling their way through their mother after ten months. Sidon was also aware that most Omegan pregnancies lasted only nine, as worried his lip over the effect it would have on the Hylian's body.

For the time being, he cleaned his mate's shoulder and cheeks as he slept, licking the water off of the smooth surfaces to replace it with his saliva. He hated the thought of any other trying to get at his Omega, often spending each morning thoroughly cleaning and scenting him. It didn't bother Link, as he was usually asleep most of this time, and loved the almost lotion-like feeling he got from it.

**So, Sidon gently exited the pool and carried his purring mate back to their nest.**


	2. Coupling I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of SMUTTTTTT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Link is mute, so anytime there is italicized writing, it is Link using sign language to get his point across.  
> He's the most precious bb.

As Sidon gently pried his lover’s arms from around his neck, he was assaulted by half-asleep kisses and mewls from Link, extremely displeased that the Zoran Prince was trying to push him away. The Omega furrowed his brows and whined, scenting the air with his distressed pheromones to let his Alpha know he was everything but happy at the moment. Sidon chuckled lowly and nuzzled his face into the crook of Link’s neck, cooing and nipping at the tender scent glands there.

“It’s alright, my sweet, I’m simply trying to place you in our nest,” he reassured with a tender lick to the boy’s temple. “I’m not going to leave you, I only wish to let you rest.” The frown plaguing the Omega’s complexion faded into a pleased purr, his grip lessening ever so slightly on the Prince’s neck. Sidon took advantage of the moment and laid him into the nest, smiling fondly at the way Link curled into the soft blankets. The Omega shivered gingerly, whimpering and clutching at the mattress in an attempt to make himself warm. He mumbled softly and opened his eyes blearily, his usually shining blue irises cloudy with slumber. Link signed to Sidon what he wanted.

 _I’m cold. Come warm me, Alpha._ Sidon chuckled and brought his hand to smooth over his mate’s warm and flushed cheeks.

“I know, my sweet, and I shall, as soon as I get some more things to keep you comfortable.” Link nodded knowingly, nuzzling into Sidon’s hand before dropping his head into the pillows and falling unconscious. The Zora had gotten into a habit of getting all of Link’s favorite things before he slept with him, as the Omega had gotten extremely needy to be comfortable during his slumber; if not woken up in the right manner, the rest of the day was hell for Sidon. He had learned not to tickle Link awake the hard way.

Thinking of the list in his head, Sidon trekked around the room, gathering more pillows and blankets and such, also not forgetting to grab Link’s favorite stuffed animal, a large fairy plushie he called Navi. Sidon did not know why the Omega had such an attachment to the pillow, and all he ever got in response from asking about it was a simple, _I miss her,_ followed by teary eyes and long cuddles. With Navi tucked under his arm, along with three more pillows and blankets collectively, he made his way back to the nest, pausing at the breathtaking beauty that was his mate.

    The nest he and Link had constructed together had a foundation of a waterbed, nestled into the ground and surrounded by a small pond. It was separated from the rest of the room, built into the wall so the opening was the only way to see how beautiful it was all around. Originally, it had been a small cave in the palace outskirts, connected to Sidon’s bedroom, and once Link had caught sight of it, he immediately demanded it be made into a nest (the main reason he got his way was because of the promise of future pups that would need a place to rest, not to mention the expecting mother). The cave was padded with Korok leaves, a special request because the Omega loved the smell of his home back in Hateno Village, as well as the special glowing shells found around Zora’s domain. Link bathed in the soft light they gave off, enjoying the different colors that danced on the leaves and walls of the nest. The comfortable part of the interior consisted of millions of blankets and pillows, and even a small blue rabbit, one the Omega claimed he had saved from a member of the Yiga clan (the woman was smushing the poor thing to death), whom he killed soon thereafter. The rabbit never left the nest, seemingly pleased with her mother’s ability to create. A soft whimper whipped him out of his memories, his mate calling for him because of his prolonged absence. The Zora slipped into the bed, his weight dipping the watery mush that was his mattress deep into the ground, causing Link to slide down into the arm he had stabilized himself with. He chuckled and pushed Link over to he could slip in next to him.

    “Hush, my sweet Hylian, I am here,” Sidon cooed, tucking the extra pillows into the Hylian’s backside, turned away from him as Link nuzzled into his side. He laid the spare blankets over his mate as well as place Navi behind his head, knowing the Omega would soon abandon him for the plushie. Link purred and clutched onto Sidon, nipping at the soft scales of his shoulder. The Alpha turned onto his side to cradle his lover into his chest, inhaling the smell of the Omega’s hair as he breathed out. “It is time for you to rest, my love.”

 _I love you, Alpha._ Link had gotten really good at signing his words with emotion, this particular phrase conveying his feelings even with his eyes closed.

“As I love you, Link,” Sidon replied, holding his mate even closer. He drifted off to sleep with his Hylian in his arms, dreaming of their first coupling.

 

* * *

 

 

If Sidon had to choose one word to describe his mate right now, it would be **ravishing.** The little Hylian had gone into his heat four days early, being caught off guard in the middle of a meeting with members of other tribes. No better way to show off your mate and their fertility than to have him pant with arousal as his slick secretes the most enjoyably enticing smell into the air. Sidon had rushed the boy to their nest immediately, reeling in his instincts as long as he could before he threw Link onto the bed. The Omega immediately mewled and squirmed as the full onset of his heat kicked in. He thrashed his arms and rubbed his thighs together in a mundane attempt to relieve himself. Link wasn’t even able to sign what it was he wanted clearly, his fingers barely making coherent phrases.

 _Alpha, Alpha, Alpha,_ he chanted, his mouth drooling and his eyes hazy, _Alpha, please, it hurts, breed me._ Sidon glared down at the Omega’s writhing form, his own irises narrowing into slits, his mind losing itself over his instincts. The Zora slithered onto the mattress by Link’s legs, licking his lips and searching over every inch of the Hylian. He slowly crawled up over Link, inch by inch, his tongue occasionally slipping out to dart and lap at the Omega’s plump and flushed skin.

Link watched Sidon crawl over him lustily, mewling softly to further drive his mate into breeding him. He moaned each time he felt Sidon’s soft tongue taste him, panting harshly by the time the Prince reached his face. The Omega shrank back in fear at the sight of the Prince’s eyes, completely lost in desire and lust. He supposed he should be afraid, and afraid he was; the first time he had ever been afraid of his mate.

**Link did not see the Sidon he knew in those eyes.**


	3. First Coupling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and lowkey rape sorry but it'll be okee

Sidon snarled, dragging his tongue over his lips as his eyes glazed over the delicious Omega panting underneath him. Even in his heated state, Link paused to look into his lover’s eyes, his own widening after a few delicate moments of staring into Sidon’s. He whimpered and pushed himself away from the Zora, pushing the already damp sheets and pillows away to shield himself from the lust-driven Alpha. Link curled himself up into the remaining blankets at the top of the bed in a vain attempt to keep himself safe from the Prince, but to no avail; as soon as the blanket covered the Hylian’s head, it was shredded right in front of his eyes.

    The Zora growled in approval at the sight of the shivering mess of an Omega below him, his Alpha proud he had made such a submissive mess of his mate, especially at such an important time as this, so fertile and ready to be filled.

    “So pretty, Omega, aren’t you?” he rumbled, licking a stripe up Link’s neck. The Hylian cowered and pushed himself away as much as he could from Sidon on his back, kicking his feet out in a vain attempt to keep the Alpha away from him. Sidon didn’t register a single word his mate signed in his hormone-driven rut.

    _Alpha, please, not like this,_ Link cried, his fingers curling and twisting frantically, his fear over-riding his heat at the moment. _Stay away, stay away! Don’t touch me!_ His sobs fell on deaf ears, seeming to only spur the Zoran Prince’s Alpha on. He pinned the Hylian’s frantic legs down onto the mattress before flipping him around pressing his head down into the pillows. The Omega gasped and set his face sideways so he could breathe, his neck protesting at the awkward angle. Sidon grasped Link’s hips and lifted them up before pushing his thighs apart, panting with the need to fill up the smaller dynamic’s womb. He ripped the light grey sweats off of the Omega’s legs, tossing the remaining shreds off the bed before spreading his mate’s cheeks apart and thrusting his tongue into the delicious heat. Link cried out, terrified of the Alpha dominating him, but glad he was getting some relief from the heat consuming his body.

“Mmm, so delicious, Omega,” Sidon growled before flipping the Hylian over once again. “So open, just for me.” The words poured over Link’s senses, driving him closely to the edge before the Zora lowered himself down to lap at his mate’s swollen and tender nipples.

_Stop, stop, Alpha,_ the Omega signed as he moaned hoarsely. He kicked his legs out frantically, his chest heaving with the amount of work he was doing in his heated state. Link’s body was already overheated from the natural mating cycle, and now, trying to defend himself was exerting energy he didn’t have to spare.

“Hush, hush,” Sidon growled, his narrowed eyes dilating as he pulled his lips away from the Hylian’s chest. “I must indulge on this meal.” Link’s eyes widened as he took in the sight at the Prince’s hips. The Zora’s arousal was prominent from the way his members were leaking and grinding themselves against Link’s calf, swirling as if on a mind of their own. He kicked the tentacles away harshly, earning a hiss of pain from Sidon.

“Sweet Hylia!” He swore, glaring at the Omega’s heated but frightened expression. “That was a mistake, precious one,” the Prince snarled, flipping Link back over onto his stomach, his chest and face smushed into the pillows and his ass in the air once again, “one you will come to regret.” Link gasped, whimpering as Sidon put pressure onto his upper back with his hand before leaning over the boy completely. He growled into the Omega’s ear, his teeth nipping and tearing at the soft cartilage. The Prince’s hands roamed over Link’s abdomen and chest, growling into his ear as they moved. “So flat, Omega,” he rumbled, “but not for much longer, hmm? You would look so nice filled with my pups, wouldn’t you?” The Hylian moaned in approval at the notion of being bred as he was made to do. “Of course you would, precious, and I shall grant it to you.”

The Zoran Prince laid his hands on either side of Link’s head before grinding his pelvis against his mate’s ass, his arousals sliding around the soft pucker before one slid in agonizingly slowly. Link cried out in pain, his body, although perfectly lubricated, resisting the size and girth of the Alpha. Sidon continued to push in until one member was nestled all the way into the hilt. He grabbed Link by the neck and pulled him flush against his chest, the other hand snaking down to the Omega’s bloated abdomen. He ran his claws over the bulge caused from the intrusion of his length. Purring at the sight of the belly bulge, he thrusted roughly into his mate’s tight heat, earning a disheartened squeal from Link.

“I’m going to fill you, precious, fill you up entirely.” The Prince began a quickly paced rhythm, in and out, in and out, faster and faster until he felt his knot begin to swell. He stopped right before he came, groaning in pleasure at his delayed release. He stroked Link’s swollen nipples as he spoke. “Do you think you can fit both, Omega?” Sidon paused a moment before his other member swirled wantonly around the bottom of Link’s own small cocklet. He cried out as it played with his slit until dipping ever so slightly into his urethra. Sobbing, the Omega wailed in a mix of pain and pleasure. “I believe I can take that as a yes, then again, I wasn’t going to give you much of a choice either way, as it is traditional the Omega takes all of their mate in their first coupling.” Link’s voice was hoarse from his cries, only weakly nodding in response to  Sidon’s words.

The second member retracted from the Hylian’s urethra, only to wiggle in place next to the base of the other, lingering around the stretched pucker before slipping in. Link groaned, his legs shaking as his insides were split apart by both members. After a few moments, both of Sidon’s manhood were fit snugly inside of the Omega’s tight walls. Sidon brought one of his hands to Link’s hip, his elongated claws digging into the soft skin there. The Prince didn’t hesitate as he drew blood on his mate’s sides, only continuing to pound mercilessly into him. Link had fallen unconscious from the unbearable pain, his body limp as Sidon rocked himself over the edge.

“Omega,” the Alpha panted harshly, completely unaware of the current state of his mate, “I’m afraid I’m already close. I’m going to fill you, precious.” Sidon gave a few harsh thrusts before locking his knot inside of Link. He snarled and latched his teeth onto the Omega’s upper back, the ragged edges tearing at the skin and sealing his bond on the young Hylian. Releasing the hold on his mate’s neck, he pulled away and licked at the deep incisions with his tongue, slowly dipping into each mark left by his razor sharp teeth. He crooned softly, little reassurances for his exhausted mate, scenting the small boy’s neck with his gills.

Sidon pulled the smaller dynamic closer, rumbling in satisfaction at the sight of the Omega’s swollen belly, his womb filled with eggs. The Prince curled next to the unconscious Hylian, pulling him close to his chest, his instincts insisting he keep his mate as close as possible in such a vulnerable state. Within a few moments, he drifted off to sleep, his Omega in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love belly bulges.  
> Also let me know if there're any mistakes or typos so I can fix them (:


	4. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the highkey rape before, like I said in my last worthless chapter, these are gonna be more dark, so yeah. But this story will have a happy ending, I promise (:

Sidon awoke slowly, confused as to why he was waking up empty-handed. Usually, Link was always cuddled up in his embrace, not caring to be out and about before Sidon was. The Prince growled unhappily, arising from the mounds of shredded blankets and pillows in bewilderment. Why were his sheets torn? And where was his mate’s bunny? Where was his mate? He was confused beyond belief. The Zora remembered leaving the council meeting to take Link home, because of something...a desire…

Oh, that’s right. 

The Omega’s heat had begun. 

Oh, shit. 

He immediately knew he was in trouble if what he thought had happened had happened. It was the first time he was able to take Link fully, properly, and he utterly destroyed it. Their first mating was supposed to be filled with soft love making, slow and sensual. Sidon had wanted the Omega to cherish it, to really feel everything the Alpha had to offer, and here he had gone and fucked it up. By the looks of it, the Hylian had tried to put up a fight, one he knew he could not win. Always the stubborn one, Sidon thought lovingly, before sparing one last glance at the ruined nest and pinching his crest between his forefinger and thumb, squeezing his eyes shut. 

The nest. 

That was one thing he really shouldn’t have messed with. Mess with an Omega’s pet, you might be able to get off the hook, but not without a few tongue lashings (or in his case, sign lashings?), but mess with an Omega’s nest? That alone is a death wish. An Omega’s nest is the ultimate place of comfort, a place only very, very trusting Omegas would share with their Alpha, and Sidon had had the luxury of being allowed in Link’s for their first mating. It couldn’t get any better than that. 

Sidon tiptoed out to the front living room, glancing around wearily in search for his mate, sniffing the air. He couldn’t see or smell any given signs that the Omega was there, and that worried him. They had been living together for over half a year, and their relationship started over a year ago. The Alpha growled unhappily, continuing to search through his quarters before letting out a sigh. Where would his Omega go in a time like this? An Omega, clearly upset and afraid? Somewhere comfortable. But where? 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Link ran a hand through his hair as he surveyed the mess he had made of his home. After awaking a few hours earlier, he had immediately left his destroyed nest, gathering his few belongings and his blue rabbit before teleporting back to Hateno Village, seeking sanctuary in the sturdy walls of his home. He had then deliberately wreaked utter havoc upon the small dining table stationed in the middle of the room, as well as all of the pots, pans, and vases. He would have to be sure to take care of the miniscule pieces of glass littering the floor later. Link shrieked in anger once more before stomping up the small flight of stairs to his loft and tucking himself under the covers, where he spent three minutes before growling in annoyance at the lack of comfort this nest provided. 

The Hylian chucked the sheets away from him, shrieking once again. He huffed in annoyance and grabbed his rupee purse, jogging shakily to his front door as pain erupted throughout his spine. Link gasped and fell unceremoniously onto the floor next to the door, frustrated tears springing into his eyes. The Omega froze in fear as a scent hit his nose, one he had never smelled before; his nostrils burned. Link felt something inside of him pop, something that he hadn’t felt before, and suddenly his maternal instincts went into overdrive. 

Overcoming the agonizing pain, he used the wall to lift himself off the floor and head out the door. As soon as he stepped outside, he called for his horse, Epona, who came as soon as her master’s whistle hit her ears. Sensing Link’s distress, she knelt onto the ground as the Omega climbed up into her saddle. Once he was seated, the horse lifted herself up once again and set a quick, yet comfortable pace, being sure not to jostle around too much. Epona could tell by one sniff of Link that he was in a condition that required a mate, yet she saw no mate around. This angered her. Her master was strong, the strongest Omega she ever knew, and deserved a strong Alpha to take care of him during the times he was vulnerable, which was close to never. She would bite the next Alpha who came close to her master; Epona didn’t trust a single one of them. 

Link guided the horse to a shop nearby, one that specialized in blankets, pillows, and other cushions of the sort. Epona knelt once again, remaining that way even after Link had demounted, knowing full well they would depart for home again soon. The Omega gave his steed a pet on the nose, combing his fingers through her soft mane before stepping shakily into the store. The owner, Pika, was an Omega as well and could tell by the agitated scent and appearance of Link, knew exactly what he was looking for. She rushed to his side to help him take a seat in one of the cushions by the wall next to the register. 

“Ah, Link, you seem to be out of sorts?” Pika questioned, gathering a wet rag to press against the clammy forehead of the other. “I assume you need some nesting materials, if your scent is anything to go by.” Link could only nod in response. 

She disappeared into the back of the store, gathering a large package containing what could only be defined as the nesting materials of any Omega’s dreams. Pika dropped it in front of Link with a huff, panting slightly from the heaviness of it. 

“Alright, here you go, anything any Omega could ever need, and I’ll give you a discount for it, since I like you so much.” She smiled. “It’ll only be 400 rupees, just for you. Made of the finest silks, feathers, and down.” Link grinned weakly in response. “I’ll also go grab my son, he should be able to help you get back home and bring it inside. Unless,” she glanced at him cautiously, “you have a mate that could help you? 

_ Yeah, the same mate who did this to me, of course, let me go pull him out of my ass, _ Link signed sarcastically, before apologizing frantically.  _ Sorry, I’m just upset right now. I would really appreciate your son’s help.  _ Pika giggled as Link handed her the payment. 

“Alrighty then! I’ll grab him and you’ll be on your way. You can go to Epona now, he’ll be out in just a moment.” Link had barely saddled the horse comfortably before Pika’s son arrived, a tall, handsome, dark-haired Alpha by the name of Mannan. The Hylian had seen this man before, who couldn’t be much younger than he was, giving him long lusty looks whenever he visited the village. Link shook the thought away immediately. He needed Mannan’s help. 

“Hey, Link!” The Alpha grinned, approaching them with the package strapped on his back. “How are you-” He was interrupted by a very displeased horse, stepping frantically around in panic at the scent of an Alpha near her master. She neighed and reared slightly, remembering not to jostle Link too much. The Omega hushed her softly, petting through her mane in reassurance.  _ It’s okay,  _ he seemed to say to her,  _ he’s here to help. _

After calming her, he nodded to Mannan to let him know he could proceed. Epona started a soft trot towards their home, the Alpha warily peering at the horse before jogging up next to Link. 

“My mother said you weren’t doing well and needed nesting materials. Could it be,” he blushed and glanced at the Omega, “that you’re about to start your heat? I know Omegas nearing their heats get really nesty and stuff...and you kinda smell like you are...” Link rolled his eyes and shook his head. He had his heat yesterday, but that didn’t explain why his horniness had abolished completely in the morning. That is, unless… 

He froze and his distressed scent skyrocketed before he leaned over the side of Epona and vomited up the contents of his stomach, which honestly wasn’t much, since he had eaten at the council meeting right before his heat took over. Mannan rushed to the other side of the horse frantically. 

“Sweet Hylia! Link, are you alright?” The Omega shook his head and groaned, his eyes half-lidded in exhaustion. “Let’s hurry and get you home! Excuse me, Epona,” He exclaimed, climbing onto the back of the saddle and pulling Link onto his lap. “Hyaaa!” 

Epona, although upset someone else was guiding her other than Link, knew her displeasure was not above the well-being of her master. This man could help Link. She whinnied and quickly went into a full gallop towards their home. Mannan clutched the Hylian to his chest, blushing furiously and reprimanding himself for his less than pure thoughts the entire way. 

Once they reached the home, Mannan lept off Epona and gathered Link into his arms. He pet the horse’s muzzle in appreciation before barging into the Omega’s home and jogging up the stairs to the small bed nestled in the corner of the loft. 

“Link, you are home now,” the Alpha whispered comfortingly, his lips dangerously close to the Hylian’s lips. “Link, are you alright? Are you in heat?” The smaller boy blinked his eyes open as he awoke. He jolted in Mannan’s arms at the sight of how close the man was to his face. The Omega shook his head frantically and wriggled around to indicate he wanted to be set down. Luckily, Mannan understood the message and helped him stand before taking the pack off his back. 

“Here’s your nesting materials…” the Alpha said softly, handing the package to Link. “Um, also, since I’m here, if you wouldn’t mind, would you allow me to court you?” Link blinked in surprise at the inquiry. “Well, I’m not just saying this because you, um, smell absolutely amazing right now, but um, I have been wanting to ask you this for quite a while now…” he trailed off, his face flushed in embarrassment. 

The Omega blushed and sighed before breathing deeply. Tears pricked at his eyes at the thought of his mate, miles and miles away, probably not caring about him. He groaned at the pressure inside his abdomen as Mannan stared at him with worried eyes, still waiting for a response. 

_ I apologize, Mannan. I appreciate the offer, but I do have a mate.  _ He bared his neck to show the extensiveness of the large bonding mark covering the entire back of his neck. Mannan gasped as his eyes went comically wide. How had he not seen that earlier?

“Wow...that’s amazing. Who could have made such a large mark?” The Alpha thought of every possibility. There was no way Link was mated to a Lynel, those creatures were ruthless...A goron? The thought of the small boy bonded to such a creature made him snort. Gerudo? No way. Rito? Not even their sizeable mouths could create such a mark. He was astounded. “Who is your mate?” Link squirmed uncomfortably before hiccuping and signing his response slowly. 

_ Sidon, Prince of the Zora.  _

Holy shit. 

He had just made a move on the mate of the Zora Prince. 

“Oh sweet Hylia! I had no idea! Um, if you’re alright I’ll take my leave now,” the Alpha rushed, completely horrified at the thought of the Prince waltzing in on him attempting to court the gorgeous Hylian. Link nodded in affirmation, signing a quick thank you. Mannan nodded and grinned sweetly before exiting the house. 

_ Damn. I didn’t want to think about him right now.  _ Gathering the nesting materials with tears running down his face, he brought them to the side of the bed. The Omega immediately went to ripping off the old sheets and creating a nest with the new materials. After twenty minutes of meticulous weaving and bending, Link created a suitable nest. He purred at the sight of it and brightened at the thought of showing his accomplishment to his Alpha. The Omega quickly darkened as soon as he finished that thought, determined on ignoring Sidon until he was done being upset. To be honest, he didn’t even know why he was upset. 

Before climbing in, he huffed his way down the stairs, panting with a sheen layer of sweat across his forehead as he leaned against the doorway. Taking a deep breath, he whistled a soft tune into the breeze, waiting a few moments before squatting down gingerly. After a few minutes, a small blue rabbit bounded across the bridge and into his awaiting arms. The Omega purred and nuzzled the creature, beginning his trek up the stairway once again. He set the bunny into the nest before climbing in himself, snuggling into the fort’s soft and warm walls before drifting into a dreamless slumber. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sidon was beginning to panic. He had searched the entirety of the domain, his sharp nose not even able to detect his mate’s scent once in four hours. He slammed his fist into the ground, kneeling before his father with frustrated tears nipping at his eyes. 

“Father! I don’t know how to proceed! I have searched and searched, and I can’t find him anywhere!” 

The King looked down upon his son with pity in his eyes. 

Sidon shivered. Leave it to his stubborn mate to make him feel inadequate. He had never felt this way in his entire life. 

“Ah, but first I must ask, my son,” the King grumbled, “is what you have done to invoke such a reaction out of your Omega. Surely you have done something absolutely unacceptable, and I will not stand for such a thing. I know Link would not have left if it were not something deeply upsetting to him.” Sidon paled in response to his father’s words.

“But, father, I cannot recollect a single time I have harmed-“ the Alpha stopped abruptly. He growled lowly to himself. The King raised an eyebrow at the small outburst.

“Do you know what you have done to anger your mate, Sidon?” The Zora questioned, sure his son had figured it out.

“Yes, father. I was rather, well, harsh, during our first mating.” After a few moments of silence with his head hanging heavy, Sidon heard a low chuckle resound around the room. He glanced up at the King, appalled at his reaction. 

“Son,” the Zora snickered, “Hylians are rather fragile. Fortunately enough for me, your mother was within the same species as I was. He was still a rather fragile Zora, but his body was prepared for any kind of rigorous mating that could have occurred, just because of how his body was made to adapt to our rather, well,  _ large,  _ genitalia. Link, however, is not a Zora. I know that because of his secondary gender he is able to stretch widely to accommodate us male Zoran Alphas.” Sidon growled as his father roughly explained Link’s biology to him. The King creased his eyebrows together, looking at his son with a serious expression. “I do hope you at least prepared him properly?” Once again, Sidon paled in realization. 

“I...I’m afraid I did not.” The Prince hung his head in shame. “I did not treat him properly. I completely lost myself in my instincts.” He looked at the King with pleading eyes. “What can I do to express my sorrow? To express my want, no,  _ need  _ for forgiveness?” 

His father’s eyes gleamed.

“Well, Sidon, what would one typically do to court a possible mate, or to give condolences to?” The tail on the Alpha’s head perked up slightly, wagging in the slightest.

“Of course!” He stood from his crouched position on the floor. “But I don’t know his favorite kind of fish...” Sidon mumbled to himself in thought.

“Perhaps you will have to go the hard way.”

“How so?” The King smiled.

“Trial and error, of course.”

“But Father, there are thousand of different species of fish in our domain. It would take weeks, if not months to bring each kind to him.”

“Is Link not worth that time, Sidon?”

“Of course he is!” The Prince snarled, disgusted his father would even dare say his mate was not worth that small amount of time. “He’s worth so much more! I would give up everything for him, father,” he pleaded, “but I don’t think I’m strong enough to last that long without him… it’s been hard enough without him this long, and I haven’t the slightest idea of where he is, even now.” The King sighed. 

“Well, Sidon, when a problem arose with your mother, he would return to his parent’s home, a place he deemed safe. I’m sure your mate has done the same, and if I recall correctly, that home is in Hateno Village, is it not?” Sidon nodded frantically, his scent excited, worried, and anxious to reunite with his mate once again.

“Yes, yes, it is, father! I thank you for your time! I will take my leave!” Sidon turned to exit before his father stopped him with a short growl.

“Sidon, before you leave, I must ask you something, and if you did so, the consequences could be dire.” The Prince stared at his father in worry.

“What is it, father?”

“Did you release inside of Link?”

“Yes, I believe so.” Sidon’s cheeks were tinged pink.

“Sidon, I thought you were wiser than this. You know how important it is for an Alpha to be around a potentially pregnant mate.”

“Why is it so important?”

“Sidon,” the King sighed, angered with the naivety of his son. “In order for a clutch to catch, the Alpha absolutely must be there to help the Omega through the process. The Omega’s womb will not be able to carry the eggs unless you, in this case, are there to massage his belly and keep the eggs inside, as well as some other things one of our specialists can explain to you. Furthermore, if the mate does not assist the carrier, the eggs will not catch. For a Zora, the eggs popping prematurely inside would hurt the carrier, but not to the degree that it will hurt your mate. Because of their different body structures, I wouldn’t be surprised if the eggs that didn’t catch naturally would burst inside of his womb, effectively destroying the tissue with the acids inside the egg.” 

“What would that mean for Link?” Sidon looked horrified. 

 

**“He would, most likely, lose his ability to bear children, if not his entire womb.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any errors or confusing parts (:


	5. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short but it's here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of made up everything when it comes to Zoran pregnancies and stuff, so if anything is confusing, let me know so I can elaborateeeeeeeeeeeeee  
> Also I love it when they call their babies pups it's my favorite thing ever   
> Possessive Sidon is my kink

    Sidon swam. 

He swam faster than he had ever swum before, headed in the direction of his mate’s home in Hateno Village. 

The Prince thought of his earlier discussion with one of the experts on Zoran pregnancies, the warnings replaying in his head with each long swish of his fins. 

_ “You see, Sidon, because Link is not a Zora, he cannot catch most of the eggs himself. You need to be there for him to help them catch; that is, if you want pups in the first place.” Sidon nodded frantically as he paced in front of the other.  _

__ _ “Not at the time,no, but now that it is quite plausible, I would love to make pups a reality.”  _

__ _ “I see. Well, Sidon, you know how typical Zoran pregnancies work. Normally, after twelve months, the pups would be birthed live; depending on the Zora, the eggs will hatch within the mother. For Link, as I have read of something like this happening before, I believe that after about ten months he will give birth, but not traditionally. He will instead lay eggs. Now, this is where you must be careful. The eggs will be very delicate, similar to that of a fish’s eggs. They will be gelatinous and soft. Link must lay these eggs in water, preferably in a small cove in his nest. Perhaps you could dig a small inlet into the interior?” Sidon’s gaze wavered slightly.   _

__ _ “Unfortunately, I have destroyed Link’s nest, and doubt he would like to go into it once again. I believe it would make him uncomfortable, just because of how much damage I have done to it, but I will discuss it with him as soon as possible.”  _

__ _ “I see.” The old Zora chuckled. “Well, you would need to place these eggs in that small cove. Do not allow too much light to touch them either. Your mate will be very protective of these eggs, and you must respect that. There have been instances of an Omega’s eggs being eaten by the partner, whether it be a Beta, Alpha, or even another Omega.” Sidon cringed slightly. “He will want to be around them until they hatch, which will be around a week or so after they are laid.”  _

__ _ “Is there anything I can do during the birth to help him relax? Or make it less painful for him?”  _

__ _ “Well, as you know, our saliva contains a certain chemical to make our prey surrender.” Sidon shivered slightly at the mention of it. “One touch of it, and it makes our prey completely defenseless. It can also create a numbing effect, if used potently enough.”  _

__ _ “And… what would I need to numb?” The Zora chuckled.  _

__ _ “His anal passage, of course.” Sidon choked slightly.  _

__ _ “His… anal passage…?”  _

__ _ “Yes. Laying eggs will be very strenuous on his body, so when he starts contracting, you will need to get your saliva inside of him as fast as possible to help ease the pain; preferably by using your own tongue. There are other ways, but this is the easiest and most effective.”  _

__ _ “Alright.” The Prince blushed slightly at discussing eating his mate out before he would give birth to his pups. “Anything else I should know?”  _

__ _ “Well,” the Zora hummed thoughtfully, “you should also know that your mate will have to breastfeed the pups for a long time… I would say about two years, since we develop at such a slow rate.”  _

__ _ “I’ll keep that in mind then. I appreciate everything you have said to me. I will take my leave now. I have a mate to tend to.”  _

 

* * *

 

Upon arriving at Hateno Village, Sidon lept out of the water and immediately thanked the Gods that it had started to rain. He had forgotten how dry some of the areas outside the domain were, and couldn’t have been more grateful that it was drizzling. He paused for a moment to smell for signs of his mate, and caught a soft whiff of his mate’s scent in a small shop located along the small strip of shops in the middle of the town. 

“Sir?” The Prince looked down to see a small boy tapping his thigh lightly to get his attention. He was radiating pheromones of urgency and possessiveness, and was extremely surprised that this boy had gotten close to him, even daring to pat his leg. 

“What is it, boy?” The little child grinned and held out a traveler’s sword. Sidon could smell his mate on it. 

“You see this, sir?” The boy asked, jumping slightly in place. He continued after he received a small nod from Sidon. “I got this from the prettiest Omega in the entire world!” 

“Is that so?” 

“Yep! He gave this to me as a present! I’m gonna marry him someday!” Sidon chuckled lowly, sure that it was his Link this small boy was talking about, because no one other than Link could fit such a title as The Prettiest Omega In The World. 

“And was this Omega blonde, with beautiful long hair and dazzling eyes? A curvy figure and delicious smell?” The boy nodded frantically after each description. 

“Yep! And can you guess what his name was?” Sidon looked him straight in the eyes, kneeling down so he was face to face with the boy. 

“Could it be… Link?” The child gasped. 

“How did you know?!” 

“Well, boy,” Sidon curled his claw under the boy’s chin, the point digging ever so slightly into the skin there, daring him to move. “Link is my mate.” 

“Nuh-uh!” The small boy’s eyebrows drew together in denial. “I’m gonna marry him! Unless my brother Mannan does first! But I don’t think he will because Link already rejected him like an hour ago and said he had a mate and that’s me! I know it ‘cause he smelled super good but he didn’t look very good…” 

“When was this?” Sidon stood abruptly and snarled. Someone else had tried to make a move on his pregnant mate? How dare they! 

“Just barely now and he went to his house with a bunch of new stuff from my momma’s store!” Sidon sped towards the small home, ignoring the disgruntled objections from the small boy. He practically jumped over the bridge and almost broke the heavy wooden door leading inside. 

“Link! Love, are you alright?” The home was filled with a heavy stench of distress and pain. Sidon bolted up the stairs and rumbled appreciatively at the sight of such a beautiful nest. His Alpha’s chest swelled with pride knowing his Omega could make such a thing. A whimper brought him out of his egotistical daydream, leaning forwards over the nest, searching for any small opening. “Link, love, I must help you,” he panted frantically, tossing the upper part of the nest away to get to his pained mate. Link hissed at the sudden exposure. 

_ Get away!  _ The Omega signed angrily before breaking out into tears. His hormones couldn’t have been more out of whack.  _ It hurts, Alpha! It hurts!  _

“I know, love, I know it does, so let me help you.” Because his mate was already naked, he took haste upon dragging his tongue along the perked buds adorning Link’s chest. The Omega keened, throwing his head back in the haze of pain and pleasure. 

_ It hurts, Alpha, inside me, my womb.  _ Sidon snarled, upset he couldn’t have taken care of this earlier. He removed his tongue from his mate’s chest and moved it lower, onto his abdomen. The Prince then brought his hands down lower, spreading his mate’s ass apart with one hand and working a finger inside, preparing him as fast as possible. Thankfully, for this, he would only need one of his sex to make his mate feel better. He quickly rubbed his own slit to coax the members out, and lined his hips up, still licking and sucking on Link’s bloated belly. He thrust inside immediately, not moving but keeping his member seated comfortably inside the tight heat. Link mewled, his legs twitching and his toes curling. 

“Hush, love, it’ll be alright, I’m here to make it better,” Sidon growled between licks. He let his member do what it would do instinctively, wriggling around deep inside of Link’s womb to satiate the eggs inside. The Omega could feel the tentacle move within him, rearranging the eggs and snuggling them together along the bottom lining. He felt the tentacle start to slip away and groaned when it pushed something outside of the rim of his womb, only what he could figure was an egg that refused to catch. Why did he want these inside of him anyway? He honestly couldn’t say. 

_ No! My pup! Don’t take it away, put it back!  _ Link sobbed, his inner Omega seething that one of its potential pups was removed from him. 

“Love, that was a bad egg, it’s alright, there are plenty more catching inside your womb, and I don’t think your body could handle carrying more than four or five pups in the first place, but that’s alright,” he amended, sensing the failure Link felt at the earlier statement. He couldn’t even carry enough pups for his Alpha? What a useless Omega he was! Sidon would leave him, wouldn’t he? 

_ Don’t leave me, Sidon, please don’t leave me! I’ll be a good Omega!  _ Sidon growled and nibbled his way up to his mate’s neck. He knew Link hated the stereotypes set upon his second gender, and did everything he could to break those. He was anything but weak, and knew it. It broke Sidon’s heart to think that he was resorting to such Omegan worries. He could tell Link’s maternal hormones were already going out of whack. 

“It’s alright, love, I won’t leave you. You’re more than enough for me.” The Prince peppered soft kisses on his Omega’s face, on his flushed cheeks, bleary eyes and wrinkled eyebrows, whispering soft apologies and reassurances to him. Soon enough, Link fell asleep and went limp in his Alpha’s arms. “That’s it, love, you need to rest.” His member brought out the last of the bad eggs as he pulled out, counting five in all. That meant Link would lay at least four eggs. 

He swiftly began scenting Link, his neck, wrists, thighs, and chest. He knew that other Alphas wouldn’t dare go near his mate if he scented him thoroughly, and anyone else even thinking of being near his mate pissed him off. Link was his, and no one would ever take his Omega from him. 

* * *

 

 

In the morning, Link awoke in a hazy daze, his head reeling from the night’s activities. The pain in his abdomen subsided, leaving him feeling...full. He brought his hand down to his belly and found it was slightly bloated, and lumpy. Why the hell was his belly lumpy? 

Sitting up, the Omega glanced around his room, searching for his mate. He knew Sidon was close, as his scent was still potent on his skin and the other items in the room. 

_ Sidon.  _ He called out for his Alpha with his scent, yearning for the other’s touch. Link slowly lifted himself off the bed, groaning at the flare of pain in his hips. He limped down the stairs, following the scent of his Prince. He wrapped his arms around himself as he stepped outside, glancing out towards the small pond on the side of the house. He giggled as Sidon laid on his back and snored softly amidst the top of the rippling water. 

Link made his way over the pond, lowering himself into the coolness and swimming over to his mate. After a few huffs and pants, he finally sat atop the Zora, straddling the other’s hips and drawing patterns into the scaly skin of Sidon with water droplets. The Omega realized rain was still drizzling down. 

Sick of waiting for Sidon to wake up, he patted his hands roughly onto the broad chest below him, pouting when he got no response. Link grinned to himself as he thought of something that would surely wake his mate up. 

Glancing around to make sure no one was around, he lowered his hand until he found Sidon’s genital slit, coaxing out the sex slowly with his palm. Once it was out, he removed his underwear and briskly sat down on it, moaning at the feeling of being filled so suddenly. Sidon shifted under him, wriggling his member unconsciously. Link squealed and bit his lip for fear of being too loud. The Omega purred and laid down onto Sidon’s chest, continuing to rub circles into the flesh there. He didn’t want Sidon to dick him down into tomorrow, he just wanted to be filled and connected with his Alpha. 

Link started to doze off like that, not caring if anyone saw him anymore. He was content in the moment, one with is Alpha, and full of pups. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link will lay eggs and breastfeed for two years... for however many pups he ends up having (;  
> It's weird how long Zoras live


	6. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape and low-key beastiality.  
> In other words, Linky does not have a good time.

(Remember that all of this was a flashback and took place around two to three months prior to now)

****

Link groggily opened his eyes and sat up carefully, rubbing his eyes and yawning cutely as his brain awoke. He sighed at the emptiness of his nest (which Sidon had rebuilt perfectly once they had returned from Hateno Village) and groaned as he tried to get up, which he failed miserably. He had managed to put his hands out under him to hold himself steady as he tried to pull his legs from under him. It was in this position Sidon found him, stuck in what could only be described as a plank, though his bottom was jutting into the air.

****

"Link," Sidon stifled his chuckles as to not insult his hormonal mate. "Are you stuck?: The Prince waited, knowing full well that Link, with his hands occupied, couldn't do anything to voice his discomfort. The Omega turned his darkening face slightly so he could pout up at the Alpha, which then turned into a harsh glare when he caught sight of Sidon's witholding laughs. His look was one that could have rivaled Calamity Ganon, and the Prince wouldn't have been surprised if that's how Link beat him so many years ago. **  
**

However, knowing his mate, Sidon could read his expressions quite well. 

 

_If you don't help me right now, so help me, I will find another mate._

 

With a toothy smile, Sidon sauntered over to the incapacitated mate and gathered him into his arms in one quick swoop. He smiled down at the Omega's unamused expression and moved to give him a kiss. Link was having none of it. So little of it, in fact, that he shoved his hands right over Sidon's mouth and glared harshly, maintaining eye contact with his mate for five whole seconds before signing his displeasure. 

 

_Thank you for assisting me, Sidon. If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to._

 

Link swiftly wiggled out of the Alpha's arms and strutted over to his dresser, pulling out a light green tunic with soft tan leggings and dressing himself carefully, knowing far too well that Sidon was watching him with a puzzled expression. Once he was dressed, the Omega pattered over to the bathroom, washing his face and patting some color into his cheeks. Link ran a brush through his tangled blonde hair, deeming it smooth enough after a couple of minutes. Sidon watched him throughout the entire ordeal, sulking like a kicked pup. 

Sidon, knowing Link would be in this troublesome mood for another hour or so, resigned to watching his mate from a distance. Link grabbed his bunny from his nest and promptly left their room, deciding to wander around the domain to pass some time. Besides, it was healthy for him to exercise for his pups. The Omega sauntered down the elegant steps of the domain, being careful not to slip, accepting the help from different Zoran guards just for extra insurance he would not slip and hurt himself. He finally made it to the edge of the domain, purring softly as his feet came into contact with the soft soil and grass of the forest, breathing in the scent of the cool air.

_Let's go for a ride, Benni._

The small blue rabbit chirped in response to her mother's words, snuggling closer to his chest. Link drawled one hand lazily over the rabbit's fur as he called for Epona. A few minutes later, he could hear the clomp of her hooves against the earth and smiled as she trotted over towards him, nudging her nose against the crown of his head and snorting softly. After some difficulty, he managed to get atop her saddle and set a steady pace along the trail towards the fields. Sidon quietly stalked his mate from the river, chuckling to himself when he saw how hard it was for Link to mount his horse. He was tempted to go and help him himself. 

Link hummed to himself as they drew closer to the fields, deciding he would catch some fish to appease his hunger. He hadn't eaten since the night before, too embarrassed and upset with Sidon to really remember to eat something. The Omega caught sight of a Lynel resting under the shade of the trees surrounding the Kaya Wan Shrine. He drew in a breath, thankful he had decided to bring his bow and arrow along with him. Hoping to avoid the danger, however, he led Epona towards the outskirts of the shrine, determined to cross the riverside and make it into Hyrule fields. Link decided he would visit Zelda on a whim. But, in order to do that, he needed to cross the river and he would be home free. The sun was just starting to set and he knew better than to be out here alone once the moon rose. 

Although monsters were scarcer now that Calamity Gannon was defeated, they were not completely eradicated. Monsters weren't the only thing to be scared of however. Sex-crazed Alphas would seek out Omegas to breed, not caring whether they were mated and had their own pups or not. There were stories of Alphas killing an Omega's unborn pups so they could implant their own into them. Needless to say, Link wasn't going to risk any chance of this happening to him. He couldn't get beaten around like he used to. He had to look after himself and his pups. Almost reflexively, the Omega brought his hand down to rub against his swollen abdomen, still unnoticeable unless you were searching for it; he was only months along, and he showed more than most at this stage; he was carrying a whole litter of course, possibly four or five. Not only that, but he couldn't smell Sidon anymore. He knew his mate was following him, but his scent had trailed off and been lost completely at this point in time. Link wasn't sure how he felt about that. He loved Sidon, but he always wanted his free time to be alone. 

As quietly as possible, as though Epona understood the danger, she trotted towards the bridge, her light footfalls barely leaving a trail. The Lynel growled lowly in his sleep, one hoof twitching as he slumbered on, sending shivers down Link's spine. Epona continued on the pathway, pausing before carefully walking across the bridge, one foot at a time to minimize the noise of her horseshoes clicking against the wooden boards. As she brought her foot down on the next step, the board snapped, sending her leg through the plank, making her whinny in surprise as she huffed and brought rose her hoof back through the wood, but the damage was done. The Lynel had awoken at the sudden noise, huffing and dragging his axe along the ground, leaving a harsh cut through the earth beside him. He roared at the sight of Link, who whipped his head towards the Lynel, shrinking back slightly in fear. Epona had since then recovered, rearing up and dashing across the bridge as Link whipped out his bow. The Omega hurriedly tucked Benni into the saddle bag before aligning an shock arrow to the bow, releasing it in a second. It wouldn't do much, but hopefully it would put enough space between him and the Lynel now charging towards them. Epona's hoof left the bridge just as the Lynel lept across the river without so much as a huff of effort, quickly gaining on them. Link's arrow hit the beast as it brought its axe back, freezing it for a moment as electricity rushed through its veins, the axe dropping beside it harmlessly. The Omega alternated between guiding Epona and watching the Lynel, ushering her to run faster. She whinnied in understanding and dug her hooves into the dirt as fast as she could. 

The Lynel, after shaking its head in shock, paused in confusion for a few moments before zeroing its gaze in on Link's disappearing form, remembering why he was awake in the first place. Forgetting his weapon, the Lynel charged towards the Omega, its sweet fertile pheromones filling his nostrils deliciously. The Lynel roared as he was lost in instincts, intent on breeding the Omega. Link cried out as the neared Hyrule fields, the Central Tower settled against the skyline in the distance. At their pace, they could reach it in fifteen minutes, that is, if Epona didn't pass out from overexertion.

"Hyah!" The Lynel snarled in response to the Omega's outcry, the adrenaline from the chase pulsing through him. The beast was catching up with them, quick. Epona stumbled on a boulder, throwing Link off to the side to stop him from getting any more damaged as she took the brunt of the force from the fall. Link tumbled to the ground, settling a hand on his stomach to protect his pups, quickly crouching down on all fours to further shield his belly. The Lynel reared once it reached the Omega, roaring in victory and trotting closer to him. Link bared his teeth at the beast, hissing and snarling to warn the Lynel off. The Lynel, however, knew he was stronger, and at no sight of a weapon, took this as an invitation. He sneered and sunk onto his knees, wrapping Link in his embrace and dousing him in Alphan pheromones, dragging his tongue over every open surface of skin. Link cried out in disgust, pushing against the beast and sinking his nails into the Lynel's muscular arms. The creature didn't even flinch, the Omega's sharp nails doing nothing to his thick skin. It did, however, irritate it further, and it took to nipping his skin in response to the rebellious show of discomfort. It only spurred the Alpha on. 

"Get away from me! I don't want it!" Link screamed in surprise at his own voice, having not heard real words from himself since he was reborn. He wasn't going to question it, however, and continued to screech and whine in the beast's hold. "Somebody, help me! My pups!" Luckily for the Omega, the Lynel didn't really have any intention of murdering the pups inside of the blonde, and flipped Link over too carefully, rutting his thick member against the Omega's inner thigh. Huffing against his neck in appreciation. The Lynel's hands smoothed over Link's sides, eventually finding its way to his opening, purring at how soaking it already was there. It thrust two claws into the Omega's wet heat, hissing and biting at the submissive's neck and ears in silent approval. 

At this point, Link was drenched in both saliva and slick, his body preparing him for breeding as though it forgot his womb was already occupied. He felt his abdomen swirl in fear and glanced beneath him at the member sliding under his own flushed sex, crying out at the sight of the appendage. It was huge, and there was no way it would fit inside of his tiny body. The black girth was at least a foot long, and thicker than his own forearm. 

"I can't take it, please, don't... please leave me alone!" The Lynel only rumbled in return, lining himself up and slowing sheathing his member one inch at a time into Link, snarling as his hoof twitched in anticipation. The Omega screamed harshly as he was split open, the pain of someone other than his mate opening him up physically hurting his heart. After a few moment, the Lynel was completely buried inside of LInk, his pelvis hitting the flesh of Link's ass. He ran his hands down the submissive's sides as though to comfort him as Link sobbed below him. The Omega brought his hands to his belly, cringing as he felt the beast's member bulge against his skin. He sobbed and cradled his unborn pups as he fought through the pain. 

"It's okay, it'll be okay," he muttered to himself as the Lynel rocked its hips slowly. He whimpered as the thickness prodded and pulled his insides, leaving him feeling empty before plunging back in to make him feel too full. Tears poured down his face as the beast picked up its pace, making Link endure one merciless thrust after another, indulging in the sinfully wet heat. Link's legs shook on impact, his toes digging painfully into the dirt as he braced himself for each hit.

With a snarl, the Lynel came, forcefully shoving its knot inside of Link, who shrieked even more painfully, if that was possible. The beast rubbed its claws against the Omega's now more bloated stomach, confident in its strong seed. It gave a few light-hearted cants of its hips as Link's walls milked his member instinctually before ripping the knot out of the unsuspecting Omega and flipping him over. If Link thought he was being torn in two before, he sure as hell was now. The creature then kneeled and brought its head down to the submissive's raw hole, rumbling lowly at the sight and sinking its tongue into the cunt gently, rubbing and coaxing the hole to close so as to not lose any semen. The saliva started to numb the Omega's bottom, making him drowsy as he lost feeling, and thankfully the pain, below his pelvis. He could feel his pups moving around in his womb, so he thanked the goddesses they survived the ordeal.

Once satisfied, the Lynel gathered the limp boy into his arms and scented his new mate affectionately. Link lost consciousness in the beast's arms, exhausted and devoid of feeling. The Lynel purred and held Link close to his chest, trotting off towards the nearest Cliffside and searching for a cave. He found one easily, driving out a few smaller Lynels who had used the den as a play area. The two foals skittered and cantered off at the sight of the Alpha, leaving the Lynel and Link to themselves. He gently set Link down on the rocks before pulling a thick fur from his back, bunching the material together in a makeshift nest and settling his mate into it, rumbling in approval as the Omega naturally snuggled deeper into the soft pelts.

Content, the Lynel left the cave in search for food, determined to please his pregnant Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I'm doing my best (:


	7. Realilzation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I started writing a new chapter for my Neko fanfic and I accidentally pressed back on my mouse and it's all gone and I got so mad I had to write something else.

Link awoke with a gasp, leaping onto his feet without a second thought to survey his surroundings. His legs collapsed within seconds of use, causing the Omega to fall back onto his sore behind with a pained whine. The memories of before he lost consciousness flooded his mind. He had run away from Sidon over something petty, as he always did, only to be forcefully taken by a Lynel... 

 

A Lynel. 

 

The Omega shrieked and used the wall to steady himself on his legs once again, sharp pain wracking through his thighs and ass. He glanced down at the nest he had been asleep in with confusion; the Lynel had made this for him? It was soft enough, when he thought about it, but it wasn't a nest his mate had made. Link wearily trudged toward the opening of the cave, freezing when he heard heavy hoofbeats nearing the cave. He darted back into the nest in fear, his back facing the mouth of the cave. The sound of huffing and snorting filled the den. Link whimpered and curled in on his belly, waiting for the Lynel to come to him and mount him again. It was bound to happen. 

 

A soft nose nuzzled against his shoulder, nipping at the skin there in search of a response from the motionless lump. Link whipped around and was met with the faces of two young Lynels, both male by the look of it, and just as shocked to see him as he was to see them. The two colts chirped at the Omega, pushing him against the wall of the cave, mesmerized by the sight of such a small and chubby creature. One of the colts plopped down next him and wrapped his arms around Link's, purring softly and rubbing his face against the other's shoulder. Link paused before giving the Lynel a hesitant pet on the head, his heart melting when he leaned into the touch. The other Lynel, clearly upset at being left out, growled and seated himself in the Omega's lap, settling his hands on his swollen chest and pulling away in shock at how plump they were. He blinked and scented the air, smelling milk and pregnancy, chirping happily when he realized the Omega was the source of the smell. Link whimpered as pressure was put on his chest, completely immobile as he was smothered by the two colts. The one on his lap he dubbed as Kai and the other, now snoozing on his shoulder, as Bali. Kai brought his mouth to the the Omega's nipple, sucking harshly until he got what he was looking for. The sweet milk filled his tongue as he kneaded the breast, his smooth tail swishing against the floor of the cave in content. 

 

Bali huffed in his slumber, curling in closer to the Omega. Link was amazed at how cute the small Lynels were, even though the fully grown Lynels were some of the most frightening creatures he'd ever seen. He couldn't believe that such cute little colts could turn into such aggressive and vile creatures. 

 

"You're not all that scary, are you?" Link murmured, petting the Lynel's wild mop of hair affectionately. Kai purred happily, moving onto the other breast in search for more nourishment. As he brought his mouth to the teat, a low growl resounded through the cave, making all three of them bolt up in fear, their gazes landing on the fully-grown Lynel at the mouth of the cave, a buck thrown over his shoulder. The two colts whined in alarm, looking at Link for comfort. He hushed them and glared at the beast, snarling at the Alpha for scaring the babies. "They haven't done anything wrong! What is it with you?" He was already going insane, trying to reason with a Lynel. How long had he been here? 

 

The Lynel's face showed slight guilt as he set the buck down on the ground and folded his legs underneath him, keeping his eyes pinned on the Omega in amusement. The creature snorted and set to skinning his kill, artfully removing the soft fur with precision. He left for a few moments once he was done, Link huddling the two colts closer as they steadily calmed down, before returning with a somehow clean pelt. The Lynel approached the Omega slowly, as though he were trying not to frighten him, and bowed his front legs low to the ground, his head parallel to the cave floor as his outstretched arms offered the pelt to his mate. Link blinked in surprise at the gift before hesitantly grappling onto it and draping it across the three of them. It was so smooth and silky, and he purred quietly at the Alpha's pleasant surprise. The giver rumbled lowly in his chest at the sight, enthralled that he had shown his ability as an Alpha to take care of and pamper his mate. 

 

"T-thank you," the Omega murmured, clutching the pelt to his chest. The Lynel nodded, closing in on the Hylian. Link stilled as the beast nuzzled his neck with his jaw, being mindful of his sharp horns. An unprecedented purr erupted from his chest as he was scented. This seemed to spur the Lynel on, as he brought his hands to knead at Link's chest, nipping and sucking occasionally on the soft skin of his scent glands. The two colts whined at the lack of attention focused on them, only to earn a sharp growl from the Alpha. The Lynel snarled and hissed at them in irritation, his order clear enough to the young creatures. They gave one last nuzzle of fondness to Link before they trotted out from the cave, leaving the Omega with his mate. 

 

Although Link was afraid, terrified, really, a small part of him couldn't help but feel amazement for the Lynel that had so kindly bathed him, fed him, and made him a nest large enough to fit both of them in its entirety. He pet the back of the Lynel's head fondly before a crippling pain shot through his bond mark, making him yelp. The Lynel bolted up in confusion, peering into the Omega's eyes with concern. His mate was hurting! He was a strong Alpha capable of keeping his mate safe, so why was this happening? 

 

"Ugh...what's wrong with me?" Link groaned, clutching his belly with one hand and his neck with the other. "Why, why is it- ah!" He doubled over as the pain got more intense. Within moments, he fell limp into the Lynel's arm, the pain too much for his body to handle. The creature roared and gathered him into his arms, rumbling and pulling him into their nest, meshing the furs together until he was content that his counterpart was smothered in his scent. He let out a soft whine in search for a response from the limp Omega. None came. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sidon ushered the lost Hylian away, chuckling to himself. The little girl and her mother had wandered off the trail and managed to lose themselves completely. That is, until they caught sight of the Zoran Prince, and after bowing to him reverently, asked for his help. Sidon glanced in the direction his mate had gone wearily before guiding them to the correct place. They thanked him profusely, the little girl offering him one of the truffles from their bag, grinning up at him cheerfully. He smiled back at her, and they were gone. 

 

The Alpha brought his attention back to where Link had gone, a sliver of worry pricking at his senses. Sidon set a light jog towards the fields, jolting when the stench of blood hit his nostrils. He loved the smell, and his pupils dilated slightly as its fragrance filled nose. He growled lowly, picking up his pace until he hit an outcrop of rocks. A dash of blue caught his eyes, the small object darting in between the stones, never seeming to pause. Sidon immediately lunged for it, easily grasping it in his large claws. He jerked when he realized it was Link's blue bunny. Link never went anywhere without it, so if the bunny was here, his mate must be here too. He held the creature close to his chest as he searched the rocks, paling slightly at the sight of blood, smeared along a line of stones. He then saw the source of the blood, a large mare lain on her side, her sides heaving from the energy she exerted just to continue breathing. Sidon dashed towards her, placing his palms against her neck to check her pulse. It was weak, but she was alive. 

 

"Epona? Epona, you're going to be alright," Sidon murmured to her in an attempt to calm her down. She frantically neighed and bucked against the ground, worry present in her gaze. He set the rabbit down, not noticing when it climbed into the mare's saddle bag. "Can you stand, Epona?" The horse snorted and whined, but with Sidon's help was able to gradually rise off the ground, a heavy limp in her right side. She whinnied and shifted her feet, clearly spooked from something. 

 

"What is it?" His eyes widened in realization. Link. "Where's Link?" She huffed and limped over to a large battle axe laying a ways from her, whining and sniffing at the weapon. Epona whined and pawed at the ground in concern. Sidon followed her, picking the weapon up with firm hands. He raked his gaze over the axe, trying to discern where the large item could have come from, when it hit him. 

 

Blood. 

 

Injured mare. 

 

Beyond large battle axe. 

 

The stench of sweat and semen clinging to the air. 

 

His Link had been taken by a Lynel. 

 

At that moment, a harsh pain shot through the back of his neck, one hand flying up to cover it as though he could protect it. His mate was trying to tell him something, when suddenly the pain dissipated as though it were never there. 

 

His Link was in pain. 


	8. Split

Link had to choose. 

He had to choose between the two who had taken claim over him. 

Prince Sidon. 

Or the Lynel. 

Who would he choose? 

 

* * *

 

 

Alright! So based on popular opinion, I have decided to split this story into two. One part will branch into Link choosing Sidon and the other choosing the Lynel. I will have both chapters out by the end of the week under new names, so be ready for it! Thank you guys for sticking with me throughout this story even though I can't update properly, and I hope I satisfy your guys' wants! Please leave comments about what you want to see in either choice and I'll keep it in mind as I write. 

Thank you (: 


	9. Clarification

Hey guys! So I just posted the new chapter for Sidon's route! I want to clear up any confusion about this. 

The Lynel's route will be posted in part 2 of The Precious Hylian, and Sidon's will be posted under part 3 of The Precious Hylian, so make sure you subscribe to those parts of the series specifically for more updates! I won't post anymore chapters under this title specifically, so make sure to sub to the other parts or just me in general! Please ask any questions if you are confused and I will answer them. Thank you all (:

**Author's Note:**

> I drew the lovechild rip  
> Follow me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dangwoo33


End file.
